The Joytricia Society
{| width=90% align=center class="collapsible collapsed" style=" ;background:beige; border: 2px dotted purple; padding: .2em; margin-bottom: 2px; font-size: 100%;" | style="padding-right: 10px; padding-left: 10px;" | Main Page: Joytricia Other Media Pages: Gallery, Videos, Fanfictions Leaders: Joytricia and Z3stygurl97 ''Rules'' #Do not bash anyone else's opinion. Respect their point of view. #Don't ship war. #You can only put your signature once. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Most of all, be proud of your ship! ''Summary'' On New Years Eve of 2011, Nickelodeon began airing House of Anubis, a teen soap following a group of eight teenagers who live together in Anubis House, an old building from the early 1900's that serves as one of what is assumed to be many boarding houses for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. As an American girl named Nina Martin moves into Anubis House in England, another resident named Joy Mercer disappears without warning, and the school staff immediately eliminate all trace of Joy's existence from the school. Joy's best friend Patricia Williamson is dismayed and angry to learn this, and is swift to accuse Nina of being involved with her friend's disappearance. Forced to spend a night in the attic, Nina makes a bizarre discovery: the recorded diary of a young girl who she met earlier as an old woman, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, who had lived in the house long ago. On the tapes, it is revealed the house has a secret, a mystery that should, perhaps, be left unsolved... The show's hour-long series premiere on January 1st, 2011 was watched by an average of 2.9 million viewers. The series scored a 4.0 share (846,000 viewers) among viewers between the ages of eleven and seventeen, a 4.4 share (952,000 viewers) among kids eleven to fifteen years old, and a 3.5 share (1.2 million) among kids eleven to fifteen, earning itself the ranking of #1 amongst all broadcast and basic cable programs in its time slot, in all pre-teen and teen demographics. The Key Players Patricia Williamson : Nicknamed 'Trixie' by Joy, trouble is never far from Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer's roommate and fiercely loyal best friend. Patricia walks on the wild side, constantly pulling pranks and causing havoc when she can. While a fun and free spirit at heart, she can just as quickly become a no-nonsense rebel, never hesitating to do what she thinks is right and always following her instincts. When we first meet Patricia, she's outside the school laughing playfully with Joy, telling her to back up as she tries to get a good picture. In the Season One episode "House of Discovery / House of Hyper", it is briefly suggested that she doesn't have a very good life at home - When she calls her mother and demands to be removed from the school after overhearing what she thinks is a confirmation of Joy's death, her mother asks her something that cannot be heard by the audience, and she frustratedly replies “No, mom, this isn't another bid for attention! One of my best friends could be dead!” Due to what we can assume was a difficult past, Patricia is somewhat closed off from everyone except those closest to her. She doesn't trust easily, and when confronted with emotionally difficult situations, her kneejerk response is to turn and run as far as she can in the opposite direction. Joy Mercer : In the words of Mr. Sweet, “Joy was such a popular girl, and she and Patricia were thick as thieves...” (House of Secrets / House of Attitude). Patricia Williamson's long-time best friend and partner in crime, Joy Mercer's life seems rather average at a first glance. But when Joy disappears without a trace, it's quickly apparent that this assumption couldn't be farther from the truth. Mistaken for “the chosen one” by Victor Rodenmaar Jr., the majority of teachers at the school, and even by her own father, Joy's life is quick to spiral out of control when Victor anticipates the return of his long-time enemy, Rufus Zeno. Joy is a sweet girl at heart, but her heart is shattered when she returns to Anubis House in Season Two and discovers she has essentially been replaced by Nina Martin. Feeling cheated that good friend Fabian Rutter has moved on and is now dating the very girl who took her place, she can't help but feel that Nina has taken her place at Patricia's side as well. At the end of Season Two she seems to have come to terms with the fact that things will never be the way they were, and seems content in the belief that she hasn't lost Patricia's friendship. Joy's safe return is the driving force behind almost all of Patricia's actions throughout season one. : : Introduction Before the actual analysis, there are a few matters that are in need of addressing, matters which many people incorrectly assume are proof that Joytricia is implausible or a crack!ship. It could, of course, be argued that neither of these points even merit an explanation, but I feel like it will be far simpler to address them now rather than wait for the inevitable protests afterwards. #1. It's not canon! :: Ah, yes. The 'canon' dispute. This seems to be a favorite of this fandom, for some reason that I simply can't seem to fathom. For those who are incapable of understanding why this is an invalid argument on their own, allow me to explain why pointing out that Joytricia isn't canon is not a legitimate case against its plausibility. First off, this is a low blow. It's almost like saying that the earth isn't a sphere because you can't see the curves. Yes, all of us Joytricia shippers are indeed quite painfully aware that Peddie is canon. Does that mean we're not entitled to our opinions? The argument that a ship isn't canon can be applied to almost everything. Pifie was never canon, but does that make it any less shippable and backed up by the show? The answer is an exasperated and resounding no. #2. Joy liked Fabian! :: Yes, yes she did. No, we're not denying it. Joy liked Fabian. She was chasing after him for almost the entirety of Season Two. But that means nothing in relation to she and Patricia's relationship in Season One. It's quite possible as a matter of fact that Joy chose to go after Fabian in an attempt to get back at Nina for, as she felt, replacing her. Nina took her life away. While it's immature and hardly civil (two wrongs don't make a right), that doesn't mean much. For all we know, Joy could have pursued Fabian so actively in an unconscious effort to make Nina realize what it felt like to be replaced, what it felt like to have competition for the attention of the people that she cares about. Now that that's over with, we can get to the stuff that actually matters. Thick as Thieves: The Official Joytricia Manifesto Introduction I have to admit that the pairing of Joy and Patricia is an interesting one, and honestly unlike any pairing that I personally have shipped this fiercely before. Shipping the two was, however, completely inevitable in my opinion. The chemistry and the bond between them is almost tangible from the second that we first see them together, and is only furthered the instant that they set eyes on each other over Victor's webcam in Season One. With this manifesto, I hope to accomplish two things: first, I hope to convince at least some of you that Joytricia could just as easily be as canon as Peddie is, and second, I want those of you who strongly dislike or oppose Joytricia to at least understand why some of us are so convinced that the two are just meant to end up together. Episode One: House of Secrets / House of Attitude Things really kick off with a bang, because the first episode/pilot all by itself serves to establish many characteristics of Joy and Patricia's relationship. The bond that the two share in the opening scene outside Anubis House - whether you choose to see it as purely platonic or something more - is obvious and almost instantaneous. From the moment we see them giggling playfully with each other, it's clear that they're the best of friends. This is further supported a onwards in the episode when Nina notes the House Picture, to which Joy and Patricia are standing quite close to each other, goofing around. Later on we see the two in the hallways, grinning from ear to ear and excitedly planning an all-nighter of romcoms. Though we don't know it yet, later on in the show we are informed that there is a set bedtime of 10:00 pm that is strictly enforced by the house-father, Victor Rodenmaar Jr.. It's clear at this point that the two don't have any qualms about sneaking around late at night to meet up in the downstairs living room, yet another fun and quirky little trait of theirs that would normally be considered cliché by my standards. As a matter of fact, it is slightly cliché. But it's presented in a way that I can relate to, and they don't make a point of shoving the notion down the viewer's throat, which is always a welcome change. The concept is subtle, and is presented as such, and something about that makes it appealing and cute rather than downright annoying. Scenes later however are when things begin to get serious, and fast. Sitting next to each other in class seemingly content to disregard the teacher's lecture and mess around instead, it's at this pivotal moment that the ship truly takes shape. And it all starts with a single line: "Joy, there's someone to see you in my office." First off, let me just speak for all Joytricia shippers everywhere and say that the way that these two communicate with their eyes and facial expressions is perfection. They don't even have to speak. Joy looks at Patricia and Patricia looks at Joy, and there's this little conversation between them in all of a split second- What's he on about? And Patricia's obvious answer- Don't ask me, I have no idea. Giving Patricia one more look, Joy stands up and follows Mr. Sweet out into the hallway, Patricia giving a little non-commital shrug before going back to her work. It's only after the school day ends that Patricia realizes something's not right- Joy hasn't come back yet. Her worry is instant, and she's not taking BS from anyone, including Jerome and Alfie. After she shoots down their bad joke with a condescending roll of her eyes, Jerome suggests she check back at the house- that would''be the logical place to look, after all. There's something in her eyes in this scene. While it's definitely akin to worry, there's something else, something that as of yet I have been unable to place. But it's there, and it's important. To me, it looks like something very similar to a feeling we've all felt at one point or another in our lives - urgency. Where things go from there are quite memorable. Scared out of her wits, Patricia heads back to the house, only to find a certain American in her room mate's place, and a certain picture in the trash. It's only a matter of seconds before things spiral out of control. Victor shows up and is weird and creepy, Nina's bewildered and confused... But let's be honest here - The pivotal aspect of this scene is that Patricia Williamson is ''pissed. The conversation she has with Nina is short and quite to the point; the laughing, smiling girl who was babbling on with her best friend about sneaking out at night to have a romcom marathon is gone. She means business. Even before she grabs Nina's belongings, she makes her point as clear as can be: : Patricia: Joy, I've been... Nina Who are you? : Nina: Hi! I'm Nina, good to meet you! I'm new, American obviously-  : Patricia: Nina off Who cares? Where are Joy's things? What's going on? up photograph ''Did you do this? : ''Nina: ''No I just got here, takes covers off bed, drags them out into the hall Hey what are you doing, please stop, Victor told me that Joy had left! : ''Patricia: the room up a cellphone ''Without this? This is her phone. Did you steal it? : ''Nina: distressed ''No, not a great strategy for making friends, show up and steal stuff? : ''Patricia: up a plush rabbit ''And this is Joy's as well! ''Nina's picture frame : Nina: hold of the picture frame ''Hey, put that down I need it you can't take that! : ''Patricia: irritably I don't know who you are, or where you've come from, but you are not my roommate! Joy is! Now where is she? She's quite upset, and it couldn't be more obvious than it is in the moment where she takes Nina's things off of Joy's bed and dumps them on the floor outside the room, even going as far as to go back into the room to get the rest of the American's belongings, until Victor stops her. When he does, she demands answers. : Victor R. Jr: Patricia Williamson, what is going on? : Patricia: annoyed That's what I'd like to know! Where's Joy? : Victor R. Jr: calmly ''Joy has left. : ''Patricia: uncertain ''W-what do you mean she's left? : ''Victor R. Jr: condescending ''Her parents came to school this afternoon and removed her. : ''Patricia: a hint of worry B-but that's impossible, why would they do that? : Victor R. Jr: false enthusiasm ''I have absolutely no idea! As Patricia becomes more and more upset, even more about she and Joy's relationship (whether as friends or as something more) becomes apparent. : ''Patricia: skeptical Joy would never leave without saying goodbye. Or without her phone, or without bunsybun! grip on plush rabbit : Victor R. Jr: uninterested Give them to me, I'll forward them on to her. : Patricia: down at the rabbit reluctantly, then back up at Victor : Victor R. Jr: holding out his hand Give. : Patricia: hands over rabbit, looking regretful : Victor R. Jr: nods ''Now. Clear this stuff back into the room. : ''Patricia: irritably ''No way! I'm going to phone Joy and find out what's going on. As Patricia storms off, the scene cuts to the living room of the house, where she is pacing anxiously back and forth across the room. Her worry is apparent, as is her frustration with the fact that it seems no one in the house knows Joy's home phone number, meaning she can't be contacted by phone. She reaches out to her fellow students, only two of whom seem to actually take her seriously; Fabian expresses minimal interest, and Mara is worried, albeit not as upset, chiming in “that ''is pretty weird...” but afterwards becoming uninvolved in the practically one-sided conversation that Patricia has initiated. Jerome and Alfie are quick to make snide remarks, which, quite out of character, Patricia doesn't berate them for or express annoyance. Instead, she seems nothing if not more adamant in the thought that something strange has happened to her friend, sadly muttering “We were going to have a romcom marathon tonight. You know how she loves those. She wouldn't have gone just like that!” Jerome, not bothered by this, simply rolls his eyes, pointing out that Patricia has disappeared more than enough times in the past, to which Patricia frustratedly replies that Joy would have called her by now- she knows ''it. The level of distress in her eyes and the tone of her voice makes it quite clear how much she cares about this girl- and the extent to which she will go in order to find her. Joytricia Fans Love the manifesto? Love the ship? Love the friendship? Love the show? Sign your name below and show your support! After you sign your name, be sure to add the Joytricia Society userbox to your profile! #Rebecca - Joytricia #Sunny - SunriseDaisy #Jade - Sibuna Forever #Kelsey - Z3stygurl97 #Sabrina - Shannonkelly #Kat - Ambersibuna101 #Zara - ThatArtGirl #Liv - Sibuna345 #Queenie - MsEraserCollector #Theresa - Houseofanubisfan #Krystal - MaraJaffray100 #Abby - Ivybominable647 #Aoife - SullyClarke #Squirlio - TheMask64 #Tatianna - Jathan McSeddie #Random- Liv2night #Beck - Smolke5 #Darcy - WonderstruckDewDrop #Ellen - HOAgleek4Ever #Tori - Tori334 #Vera - Victera Forever #Arjun - Redarjun #Dan - HouseOfSpongeBobNick #Priya - Pkodali #Jessy - JessyPop #Brandy - TheSassMaster #Aoife - Rockstar4596 #Emily- The Chosen One 17 #Victoria- Fabicia4ever #Sophia- Iamsibuna 012 #Rachel - AnubisSibunaAunbis #Bryce - FabianWillow #Alisos - PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS #Liv - OlivHOA #Carrie - PEDDIEEE4 #Priska - IshipsFabina3032 #Nicole - Peddielover14 #Alaisia - Alaisia911 #Jambie - JamberLuv4ever #Michelle Alejandra - 97jessie #Chloe - PeddieFever #Tyler #Alexis - Alexis366 ''Joytricia Userboxes ''Joytricia Fan Art'' Manips, collages, and edited pictures of Joytricia. Joytricia Confession.jpg|link=http://hoaconfessions.tumblr.com/post/29578448131 tumblr_mda8h5RM6L1rbjdwdo1_500.jpg HOA collage- Poy.png Joytriciagraphic.jpg Joytriciagallery.gif|(gif) JoytriciaCollage.png joytricia dsalkdskjlds.jpg joytricia iyuuyyui.jpg keep-calm-and-joytricia-on.png JoytriciaFanArtPizap.jpg ''♫Joytricia Songs♫'' Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri★ Veo Veo by Violetta★ We Found Each Other in the Dark by City and Colour★ Skinny Love by Birdy (cover)★ You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy★ O'Sister by City and Colour★ If There Was No You by Brandi Carlile★ Orchids by Sarah Fimm★ Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney★ Mine by Glee Cast★ The Scientist by Coldplay★ Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey★ You are the Moon by The Hush Sound★ Friend like me from Aladdin★ The Reason from Hoobastank★ Please don't leave me from P!nk★ Oath '' by Cher Lloyd★ ''Same Heart by Bella Thorne & Zendaya★ ''Joytricia Quotes'' Category:Pairing Societies Category:House of Anubis